pokeespectaculosfandomcom_es-20200214-history
Usuario discusión:Acelfcolori
Usuario:Acelfcolori/Archivo1Aqui estan anteriores discusiones Claro! n.n Ya he planeado que salgan personajes de otros usuarios en un capitulo, ya que no puedo intervenir en los hechos de la historia (x3) Tranquila, que yo te pongo. Solo pasame tus datos oki? n_n Onemuriii !!! °•.•.☆.•.• ° © Discusion 17:56 13 ene 2010 (UTC) ? No entiendo =/ Onemuriii !!! °•.•.☆.•.• ° © Discusion 19:10 13 ene 2010 (UTC) No es eso (Pero me has confundido mas x3) Si te refieres a la pokenovela de kristal que tengo en fakemon, te tendria que colocar con todos esos trajes? Por que no puedes ser recurrente x3 Onemuriii !!! °•.•.☆.•.• ° © Discusion 19:23 13 ene 2010 (UTC) Pues... No sé... Mm... ¿Misty? ¿Marina (La de las Crónicas)? ¿Brega? (♥ Marina, la Poké-Fan Chu ♥ 14:16 16 ene 2010 (UTC)) Mis favoritos Asi son Lectro Ash Gary Paul (mas o menos) palmer mmmmmm Morty, no se quien mas elige 1 aca esta no creo que le haya que hacer muchos cambios Archivo:Julia.png si claro que si solo dame tu sprite uno que te guste por que no se si con ese o con otro para hacertelos y algo muy raro la experta pidiendole al novato jajaj pero con mucho gusto los are dame tu sprite Archivo:Paula_bello.png fue lo mejor que pude hacer no se si te guste si no te gusta avisame espero que te guste te iba a poner solo una flor pero querias las dos y ese es el resultado Mayo linda Mayo amiga, lo siguiente que te digo te lo digo normal no estoy enojada pero me molesta un poco, le pedirias a la barbie que cambie de elemento/tipo es que si vos te inscribiste primero es para guardar el puesto del elemnteo agua, pues quisiera que pasara eso, poruqe yo me habia inscrito antes que ella y era para poder ocupar el cupo de elemento planta y creo que si alguien ve que vos tenes el elemento planta de ninguna forma tratarian de ponerselo... La madre naturaleza manda!!..Venu 03:06 18 ene 2010 (UTC) PD: No estoy enjada no con vos ni con barbie y no se la tomen a mal... ahi esta Archivo:Huevo_de_Acelf.png no me salio como esperaba pero da igual ponlo donde quieras!!!--barbie ok.... pero sera en la 2da temporada ¿ no importa ?--barbie toma amiga! Toma este lo hize para ti bueno son dos en verdad, aqui los tienes Archivo:Huevo_de_Absol.png Archivo:Huevo_de_Cubone.png Cuidalos mucho! Mayito estoy haceindo una novela, si queres inscribirte hacelo sigueindo las reglas de la discusion de la pagina... http://es.vulpixpedia.wikia.com/wiki/La_historia_de_los_Elementos.... La madre naturaleza manda!!..Venu 17:11 19 ene 2010 (UTC) Waaa, aknoknonuiednuiwfnoei, divinaaaaaaaaa!!! Lol x el título x3 Bueno, akí voy...*tomando aire* Graaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaciiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaassssssssssssss!!!!!!!!!! *respirando con dificultad* ahhhh, me ahorraste el trabajito k yo lo iba a hacer y sino iba a hacerla d vuelta pero muchisisisisisisisísimas gracias!!! Aká t dejo una imagen d Bluuee (L) creo k ya t la había pasado pero está genial y es una d las k más me gustan así k t la paso = Bueno, bss, sos un amor, guapaaaaa (L). [[Archivo:Blue_Pokémon_Manga.jpg|thumb|'weeeee! x3, está divina n_n espero k t guste como a mí n.n']] --☺★✿♥❤H₳RŪ₭₳, ₳ ฿€₳ŪT↑₣ŪL ₵ŌŌR₯↑№₳TŌR ₩↑TH ₳ ฿€₳ŪT↑₣ŪL T€₳ℳ❤♥✿★☺ ~ ℳ€№$₳J€$ 17:31 21 ene 2010 (UTC) ........ ME as decepsionado, dices que empiesas a odiarme, por l que dise tu amiga, primeramente le dije eso a barbi porque me ofendio disiendo que yo estoy enamorado de ella y segundo: no quiero volver a verte por mi wiki, eres como haru, empiesas a odiar a los de mas si los demas tienen problemas con ella para mi las peronas mas buenos aqui, son venu,sofi, marina y espi, pero tu haru y compania son delo peor asta nunca~*Jc*~ 19:08 24 ene 2010 (UTC) quiero ser tu amiga quieres ser mi amiga??? fan de pichu!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!:D claro oie porsupuesto que puedes aparecer dejame tu equipo y tu sprite y eso si porfa deja la foto de los pokes ya chaolucarizard 14:14 4 feb 2010 (UTC) Usuario:Lucarizard|۩۞۩_Ļùςάŕίžάŕđ_۩۞۩]] ~ Esacribeme con confianza no muerdo XD ^_^ claro puedes aparecer en la novela y tambien editarla un poco misdreavus love generation 19:21 4 feb 2010 (UTC) Hola ^^ Te perdone, pero ahora no lo dañes diciendo que estoy enamorado de venu porque venu es como im hermana Es una de las razones por la cual nunca perdonare a barbi, (Por desir que estoy enamorado bla bla bla, asi que pofavor no cometas el mismo error que ella bye~*Jc*~ 16:05 5 feb 2010 (UTC) Hola, wapa =) t acordás...? De los carácteres k tenías i k m ibas a pasar...akellos k eran xa el nick del xat...pues no es necesario k m los pases xk ia los encontré...i m kedé maravillada...tantos carácteres! son divinos k ia los copié...jeje...ueno i ahora tengo una mejor firmita ;) ueno xauuu! By:'*`'·.¸♥нαяυкα ¢нαη♥¸.·'´*' ~ 'тαℓк тσ мє' 15:52 10 feb 2010 (UTC) PD: Lo k dijiste d la plantilla perfil, en tu usuario d k es mía pero sk no t iba...no pasa nada n.n ueno, xauu owo Es que no hay nadie x3 cuando veo que alguien escribe voy =9 ahora estoy hablando con porpor nwn y en lo de la pokenovela esta bien (si hablas de los screenshots nwn) como se llamaria (y de que se trataria?) xP Onemuriii !!! °•.•.☆.•.• ° © Discusion 14:17 11 feb 2010 (UTC) Muxas Gracias Por La Imagen =) Graxiias, Paulii n.n ii mira sto...xa ponerle color a tu firma tan bonita...un ejemplo, vos lo podés poner otro color: --♪ Ѕσу ραυℓα ♪, ✲ ¿тє αуυ∂σ? ✲ o ★ ¡мιяα мι вℓσg! ★ Tiene k kedar así: --♪ Ѕσу ραυℓα ♪, ✲ ¿тє αуυ∂σ? ✲ o ★ ¡мιяα мι вℓσg! ★ spero k t sirva n_n uenuu...xauu cuidate, t kierooo wapaa --'ву:'*`'·.¸♥нαяυкα ¢нαη♥¸.·'´* ~ тαℓк тσ мє 15:18 12 feb 2010 (UTC) PD: En negrita keda mejor: --♪ Ѕσу ραυℓα ♪, ✲ ¿тє αуυ∂σ? ✲ o ★ ¡мιяα мι вℓσg! ★ O sea, así: --♪ Ѕσу ραυℓα ♪, ✲ ¿тє αуυ∂σ? ✲ o ★ ¡мιяα мι вℓσg! ★ Mal?! Para mi que te quedo super! te lo dice una chica que no sabe ni dibujar una flor en el paint X3 Si tuvieras un programa que fuera mas avanzado, serias una superduperwoopermupperyupper dibujante! =D sabes, te voy a devolver el favor (o el regalo) X3 tengo un programa que se llama corel draw X4, ahi es que hago los dibujos que meto al Museo de Arte. Deberias ver si algun dia te lo descargas ;3 al principio no sabia usarlo, pero hace unos dias descubri finalmente como es que funciona xP mira: Archivo:Kristal_en_una_nube.png Te hare uno de Paula!!! X333 (ya me parezco a ambipom_platinum!!) x3 consideralo un regalo de.... san valentin? owo Onemuriii !!! °•.•.☆.•.• ° © Discusion 16:26 12 feb 2010 (UTC) foto Archivo:Señorita_jirachi.pngNecesito esta imagen para una historia.la odisea del jirachi de 5 puntas jirachi fan 16:40 12 feb 2010 (UTC) Listo <3 No me demore mucho en comparacion con la de Kristal owo se supone que iba Barry en la cabeza pero no puedo dibujar su pelo xP Archivo:Paula_en_una_nube.png Onemuriii !!! °•.•.☆.•.• ° © Discusion 17:12 12 feb 2010 (UTC) Regalito de San Valentin Archivo:San_Valentin!.JPGTe quiere: PikaMar! 16:11 14 feb 2010 (UTC) marce! Hello Quiero avisarte que necesitas Editar El camino de un Coordinador 3, todos los personajes lo estan editando y entre unas de las que faltan estas tu, asi que porfavor, lo que tienes que agregar, es como entenas a tus pokemon para que esten listos para el Gran Festival Att StalinC 13:52 15 feb 2010 (UTC) Feliz san valentiiiiinn lindaa princesaaaaaaaaa^^ FEliz san valentin paula te quiero tanto, sigue asi de linda, te quierooo Archivo:Princesa paula.png --~*Jc*~ 18:25 15 feb 2010 (UTC) Muxaaass Graaaaxx!!!! sos divinaa paulii nwn, k coonsiideraaa... stá muii bonito, en dónde lo hiciste? paint? si es así m dejás maraviillaaa =O dibujás geniial en paint... ojalá ioo tmbn u.u||| uenuu uapaa, ioo luego le paso el dibujoo a venu ii kariii o sinoo les diigoo k revisen la disc míiaa... besoss!!! sos divinaa n.n t kieroo uapaa By~ *`'·.¸♥нαяυкα ¢нαη♥¸.·'´* ~ ♡✩тαℓк тσ мє!✩♡ 00:53 18 feb 2010 (UTC) Claro Claro que quiero ser tu amiga, y me gustaría que me arreglaran lo que tengo mal, gracias, te estoy muy agradecida.Diana8 10:04 20 feb 2010 (UTC)Diana8 thumb|left Diana8 Es que yo me hago muchos líos, soy así, y si quiero ser tu amiga, ahora te hiba a poner en mi lista de amigos.thumb|left Claro Claro que puedes salir mola mucho tu personaje, puede ser la mejor amiga de Hermión, ¿cómo se llama? ¡Ah por cierto! Si quieres puedes elegir uno de mis huevitos para regalartelo: thumb|leftthumb|left Diana8 10:18 20 feb 2010 (UTC)Diana8 Hola Hola me gustaria ser tu amiga, puedo? Maya 10:41 20 feb 2010 (UTC) Hola Hola me gustaria ser tu amiga, puedo? Maya 10:41 20 feb 2010 (UTC) Si Claro que pudes en cual quieres a mi me gustaria que salieras en la que a ti mas te guste Coordinadora con my friend o Coordinadoras al poder!!!!!'' pero solo con dos condiciones:' #'La chica que hagas te la debes crear tu''' #'Debes escribir tambien la pokenovela' Maya 11:01 20 feb 2010 (UTC) Ok Lo de la chica era el sprite ,bueno debes llenar esta ficha: Nombre:'' El nombre del personaje'' Edad: ''La edad del perdsonaje'' Pokénovela: ''La pokénovela que quieres que aparezca'' Mejor amig@:'' Su mejor o mejores amigas'' ''' '''Novio: ''Nombre del novio o si no tiene'' Equipo pokémon: ' ''Los seis pokémon que formaran su equipo por orden de aparicion Ok '''Lo de la chica era el sprite ,bueno debes llenar esta ficha: Nombre:'' El nombre del personaje'' Edad: ''La edad del perdsonaje'' Pokénovela: ''La pokénovela que quieres que aparezca'' Mejor amig@:'' Su mejor o mejores amigas'' ''' '''Novio: ''Nombre del novio o si no tiene'' Equipo pokémon: ''Los seis pokémon que formaran su equipo por orden de aparicion'' Vale Ahora entra en Personajes de Coordinadora con my friend!!!!!! y pon la informacion suya y la de Barry Maya 11:38 20 feb 2010 (UTC) Pauliiiitaaaa^^ Pauliiiii me encantaa la fotiitoooo^^ ♥мαα∂ууу♥ ~ ∂υ∂ιιтαѕ^^~'¢σмєηтα ;)' 16:37 20 feb 2010 (UTC) -.- La de los amiigos k tiienes en la pag de usuario ^^ =)=) como la iziste?? ♥мαα∂ууу♥ ~ ∂υ∂ιιтαѕ^^~'¢σмєηтα ;)' 16:43 20 feb 2010 (UTC) Ayudame!!!!!!!!! Por favor, mira mi usuario, he editado mi usuario, y miralo, ¿me lo puedes arreglar?Te estaré muy agradecida.Diana8 12:19 21 feb 2010 (UTC)Diana8 Hola thumb|left Hola, gracias por el huevito de Chatot, lo estoy cuidando mucho, estoy esperando a que se abra, por cierto, vi tu blog, donde pone los ´huevitos que regalas, me gustaba el especial, el misterioso, ¿me lo puedes regalar? Yo te regalo este.Diana8 14:43 21 feb 2010 (UTC) Diana8 ¿Cómo se hace? La imagen de tu página:Archivo:Mis_amigos_en_Aldea_Tesoro.png ¿como se hace lo de poner spirites en la ciudad?jirachi fan 17:15 21 feb 2010 (UTC) Gracias!!! =DDD Yo tambien te quiero hacer una pero como ves ahora tengo q hacer millones de cosas y no tengo mucho tiempo en la pc T.T [[Usuario:Hikari kat|'Ikari Teh Poke Kat ~']] •''' [[Usuario Discusión:Hikari kat|Toshi No Hagane]] 01:24 26 feb 2010 (UTC) Hola Soy Diana8, ¿recuerdas ese blog de huevitos pokemon para ver quien lo adoptaba? Pues a mí me gustaba el especial, el huevo misterioso, mola mucho.Diana8 14:26 28 feb 2010 (UTC)Diana8 ACAAAAAAAAAA La natacion ''' La Madre Naturaleza Manda! (~) Discutan conmigo aqui 20:20 3 mar 2010 (UTC) Modificar? Que tipo de modificacion? [[Usuario:Hikari kat|'Ikari Teh Poke Kat ~']] •''' [[Usuario Discusión:Hikari kat|Toshi No Hagane]] 20:43 3 mar 2010 (UTC) Emmm..... No se xP Eso seria frankendolling y no me parece =/ Pero si quieres puedes usar la imagen que use de referencia: http://images3.wikia.nocookie.net/es.pokemon/images/4/4a/Entrenadora_guay_OCPA.png [[Usuario:Hikari kat|'''Ikari Teh Poke Kat ~]] •''' [[Usuario Discusión:Hikari kat|Toshi No Hagane]] 17:10 4 mar 2010 (UTC) paulii akii te las dejoo^^ normal: Archivo:Normaal_(mandy).png tranformada: Archivo:Transformada_(mandy).png '''▌◄ ♥мαα∂ууу♥ ►▐ ~ ∂υ∂ιιтαѕ^^~'¢σмєηтα ;)' 17:54 7 mar 2010 (UTC) Hello o Hi! Hi! Soy Munchlax-code o Silvermay! Te gustaria ser mi amiga? Aka un dibu k he hecho pa ti: Archivo:960px-Pokémon_Entrenadora_Ariadna.png Spero k t guste , m lo he currao muxo SilverMay: cREARpLaImOnS.Sl.X3 17:41 8 mar 2010 (UTC) pauliitaaaa me gustaa mas el k as exoo tuu ^^ ▌◄ ♥мαα∂ууу♥ ►▐ ~ ∂υ∂ιιтαѕ^^~'¢σмєηтα ;)' 21:24 9 mar 2010 (UTC) ok 1-Val gijinka espeon :http://es.pokeespectaculos.wikia.com/wiki/Archivo:Espeon_trainer.jpg 2-Aaron gijinka lucario http://es.pokeespectaculos.wikia.com/wiki/Archivo:Lucario.jpg 3-Zoey gijinka bulbasaur http://es.pokeespectaculos.wikia.com/wiki/Archivo:Bulbasaur_trainer.jpg 4-Alex gijinka glaceon http://es.pokeespectaculos.wikia.com/wiki/Archivo:Glaceon_trainer.jpg 5-Sofi gijinka ninetales http://es.pokeespectaculos.wikia.com/wiki/Archivo:Ninetales.jpg 6-Keyko gijinka gengar http://es.pokeespectaculos.wikia.com/wiki/Archivo:Gengar.jpg 7-Sarume gijinka swampert http://es.pokeespectaculos.wikia.com/wiki/Archivo:Swampert_trainer.jpg 8-DP gijinka dialga http://es.pokeespectaculos.wikia.com/wiki/Archivo:Dialga.jpg 9-Paula gijinka acelf http://es.pokeespectaculos.wikia.com/wiki/Archivo:Azelf.jpg 10-Stalin gijinka charizard http://es.pokeespectaculos.wikia.com/wiki/Archivo:Charizard.jpg 11-Valerie gijinka umbreon http://es.pokeespectaculos.wikia.com/wiki/Archivo:Umbreon.jpg 12-Rima gijinka bellosom http://es.pokeespectaculos.wikia.com/wiki/Archivo:Bellosom.jpg 13-Diana gijinka shinx http://es.pokeespectaculos.wikia.com/wiki/Archivo:Shinx,.png 14-Marcela gijinka ambipom http://es.pokeespectaculos.wikia.com/wiki/Archivo:Ambipon.jpg 15-Vena gijinka ekans http://es.pokeespectaculos.wikia.com/wiki/Archivo:Ekans.jpg 16-Mili gijinka milotic http://es.pokeespectaculos.wikia.com/wiki/Archivo:Milotic_trainer.jpg 17-Alice gijinka alakazam http://es.pokeespectaculos.wikia.com/wiki/Archivo:Alakazam.jpg 18-Sakura gijinka gorebys http://es.pokeespectaculos.wikia.com/wiki/Archivo:Gorebys.jpg 19-Lucas gijinka luxray http://es.pokeespectaculos.wikia.com/wiki/Archivo:Luxray-1copy.jpg 20-Max gijinka skarmory http://es.pokeespectaculos.wikia.com/wiki/Archivo:Skarmory.jpg 21-Moises gijinka absol http://es.pokeespectaculos.wikia.com/wiki/Archivo:Absol-1.jpg 22-Aura gijinka azumarrill http://es.pokeespectaculos.wikia.com/wiki/Archivo:Azumarill.jpg 23-Marina gijinka cherrim http://es.pokeespectaculos.wikia.com/wiki/Archivo:Cherrimm_trainer.jpg 24-Daniel gijinka darkrai http://es.pokeespectaculos.wikia.com/wiki/Archivo:Darkrai_trainer.jpg 25-Star gijinka arceus http://es.pokeespectaculos.wikia.com/wiki/Archivo:Arceus.jpg 26-Maya gijinka beautyfly http://es.pokeespectaculos.wikia.com/wiki/Archivo:Buttifly.jpg 27-Alejandro gijinka growlithe http://es.pokeespectaculos.wikia.com/wiki/Archivo:Growlithe.jpg 28-Glacie gijinka glalie http://es.pokeespectaculos.wikia.com/wiki/Archivo:Glalie.jpg 29-Charlotte gijinka rotom http://es.pokeespectaculos.wikia.com/wiki/Archivo:Rotom.jpg 30-Miranda gijinka giratina http://es.pokeespectaculos.wikia.com/wiki/Archivo:Giratina.jpg Hola Paulita! Hola Paulita llevamos tiempo si hablar, pero eso no significa que no seamos ammigas, (por si te pensaste algo malo) bueno te vine a preguntar si tu personaje Paula tiene traje de concursos, voy a empezar un concurso como la copa Wallace y todos tienen, asi que tu tambien deberias llevar. Bueno si tiene me dejas la fotito para poder ponerlo? Mayita! 13:05 16 mar 2010 (UTC) Hola princesa ^^ Hola linda, me gustaria que me pucieras en la imagen de La a ldea de tesoro en otro lado, pero con mi novia, ponle a ella una Riolu shiny plis puedes quitarme de donde aparesco saltando los palos y me pones con ella en donde esta el pikachu dormido con un corazon pliiissm Riolu normal (yo) y Riolu shiny (Mi novia /Poke experta) te quiero preciosicima amiga linda de mi corazon sito, bellaaa xD--[[Usuario:EL J.C|'~'*¤Jc¤*~''' '''*And*''' '''*¤Riolu¤* ]] • [[Usuario discusión:EL J.C|'¿¿Yo encàntado y tu??' ]] Paulii... cuál spritee uuso xa tu personaje en nuestra nueva historiiaa?? skk iaa subí ese d miku k m dijiste, pero no c cuál es el tuiioo... contestame cuuandoo puedas así empiezo la historia... 21:12 18 mar 2010 (UTC)*`'·.¸♥нαяυкα ¢нαη♥¸.·'´* ~ ♡✩тαℓк тσ мє!✩♡ hola te gustaria ser mi amiga soy maya10 y mi personaje es lasmin contestame si quieres ser mi amiga Maya10 07:29 19 mar 2010 (UTC)maya10 Archivo:Cara_de_Mew.png Hola Soy Diana8, me acababa de acordar que iba ha decirte, que dibujas muy bien, y no es una broma, lo digo por el pulso, sobre todo, a mí se me tuerce, bueno, eso.Diana8 14:15 19 mar 2010 (UTC)Diana8 Mmmmm... Pues ahí me has pillado, oh bueno... este: Archivo:Hermión_5º_traje_de_concurso.png Este me gusta mucho, y tu... ¿cual es tu traje favorito de los trajes de tu personaje? Diana8 14:23 19 mar 2010 (UTC)Diana8 Claro Ahora te lo hago.Diana8 14:26 19 mar 2010 (UTC)Diana8 Aquí está Esta es Hermione en traje de princesa. Archivo:Hermión_traje_de_princesa.png Diana8 14:37 19 mar 2010 (UTC)Diana8 Hola Hola, he visto tu personaje, ¿recuerdas que ibas a salir en mi historia? pues no te preocupes, que te pondré ¿vale?, por cierto tu personaje es chuliisimo, me encanta.Diana8 18:11 20 mar 2010 (UTC)Diana8 Diana8 Hola, soy Diana8, toma: thumb|left ¿Te gusta? Diana8 10:55 21 mar 2010 (UTC)Diana8 si pero me podrias dar una foto de paula Maya10 11:43 21 mar 2010 (UTC)maya10 Diana8 ¿te gustó el huevito de Glameow?Diana8 11:52 21 mar 2010 (UTC)Diana8 era para tí, espero que te guste: thumb|left No me digas que la usastes o.o Aun no se puede!!! xP Tiene errores y bugs, asi que la estoy arreglando aun.... creo que deberia poner un aviso ._. [[Usuario:Hikari kat|'Rin ~']] • "Kagamine San'' 16:01 21 mar 2010 (UTC) ya esta Archivo:Palllll.png te gusta Maya10 16:49 22 mar 2010 (UTC)maya10 Si Muy bien vas a salir Usuario:Dark_Lion Pokemones Pero necesito que me digas que pokemon quieres Usuario:Dark_Lion De nada No es nada, se abrirá pronto.Diana8 14:48 25 mar 2010 (UTC)Diana8 hola paula Tenemos que hablar en pribado de algo muy importante, me avisas cuando estes xD te quiero~*Jc*~ 16:01 25 mar 2010 (UTC)